


Requiem of Red

by skinandbones



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, First Summon, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: They meet again but it’s more complicated than a simple reunion.





	Requiem of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a second Mozart/Salieri fic, everyone. Honestly I'm shocked that my first fic received a lot of attention?? Because I expected like three kudos, didn't really think people would like it, but I'm happy to know they did and wanted more! Thank you for your support, they mean a lot. 
> 
> I only play Fate/Go on NA, so it'll take forever to get to where Salieri is at ;o;

“To think we would be reunited again.” Mozart’s smile is practically glistening, he saunters towards Antonio, embracing him as he wraps his arms around his longtime companion. He senses Antonio freezing from the unexpected touch, raising his head for a better look. Moving the strands of silver away from Antonio’s face, Mozart studies the man’s eyes, noticing the immediate sadness swirling in the dark reds. He also finds them simmering with hate, a darkness that won’t leave him, but he’ll tame it if he must.

Antonio hasn’t spoken to him, barely an acknowledgement but staring at Mozart as if he’s crazy to be standing in his presence. Mozart tries stroking Antonio’s back, soothing down the middle of his spine and up along the stripe suit. He doesn’t understand what’s going on, but he thinks he’s watching a wolf readying for a hunt.

“Antonio, speak to me.”

The Avenger is unresponsive.

“Is it that shocking to see me? I hope it’s not disappointment I’m looking at.” Mozart fakes a light laugh but a sudden gasp erupts as a hand shoots out, constricting around Mozart’s throat. He forgets how Antonio doesn’t like jokes.

Antonio—no—the monster he sees in front of him sends him back against the wall and adds pressure, growling at him as if he’ll kill him with just a snap. The mask fuses his entire face, but there’s a struggle as it covers only halfway of his body.

It swallows his humanity, but sections pushes it away, a desperation to save himself. Antonio fights and fights, the devil inside doesn’t give in. 

A painful sight for Mozart, he has to try. He must save him.

“An… tonio,” Mozart pleads while he makes an attempt to escape, hands desperately pulling away, his feet dangling in midair. The Avenger’s strength is not to be taken lightly with, but Mozart is not ready to die as he dances with death.

“Antonio!” He screams.

With a click, the silver parts away, revealing a shocking eye. “Mozart?” It’s shaky, guttural, Antonio expresses disgust at himself and pulls back immediately, burying his face into his hands, the armor recedes, and he’s shaking and screaming, the sounds reverberating down the halls like a banshee’s wail. It’s haunting that no man or woman should hear, even their Master should be spared.

Mozart steadies himself, rubbing his neck and coughs, breathing the life back into his lungs. “It’s okay, Antonio, just listen to my voice,” He repeats his name, reaching for him and taking Antonio’s hands into his own, he squeezes hard and a mantra repeats, soothing as much as he can. He begs for Antonio to listen to him, to concentrate on his voice. To come back to him. He’s safe, he’s no longer a incarnation of Death.

Antonio’s knees gives out, he falls down to his knees, he can’t look at Mozart at all, his head bends low to the ground, defeated as if he’s ready for the guillotine. Mozart follows with him, sadness overwhelming to see him in such a state. He’s not sure what to do, but he removes his glove from Antonio’s right hand and kisses the light skin. Whispers of Antonio’s name leaves his lips again like a lover’s promise, fingers gently rubbing the bone-white knuckles after.

He prays and kisses the ring on his left.

Time is unbearable, but Mozart has the patience of a god.

“I’m sorry.” The weak apology comes out.

Mozart stares, keeping Antonio’s hands with him still. Afterwards, he smiles. “You’ve frighten me there for a moment, that is all.” He frees one hand and tilts Antonio’s chin, discovering a pitiful look but he won’t fault him for this. It is not Antonio’s fault, he’s changed but Mozart knows with the time they have in Chaldea, he can help him in ways he couldn’t before.

“I hurt you,” Antonio speaks again, lips curve down.

“I will not blame you for this.” Mozart’s reply is firm on point.

Antonio wants to say something, but Mozart cuts him off.

“Why don’t I show you to my room? You can use my bed to rest if you like.” He knows Antonio enjoys a comfortable bed, with the right amount of plush soft enough he can sleep with ease and not the ones that are like a board. Mozart will stay by his side if he must until Antonio is no longer driven by the madness. The toy piano he has is hidden in a safe place, perhaps bringing it out will help him as well.

Antonio takes a deep breath, his own hands twitches in Mozart’s grip, but he relents and nods his head in agreement before leaning into Mozart’s chest, his thin body eases into an improve state and starts anew. Mozart holds him for a while longer, fingers slipping through Antonio’s hair and massages his scalp, noticing the Avenger’s breathing has calm furthermore and into a dream-like form.

“I hope that’s not you falling asleep on me,” Mozart pulls a lopsided grin, and Antonio shakes his head meekly. They’re both content like this, at least that what Mozart believes what Antonio is feeling now. It doesn’t seem like Antonio plans on moving anytime soon, and it’s fine with him because he doesn’t mind staying like this, too. He wouldn’t care if the other servants spot them or poke fun at their strange situation, he’ll give Antonio what he needs.

Their time in Chaldea has only begun.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).  
> -  
> I'm also open to prompts for this pairing btw, if there's something you would like me to write, I can give it a try???


End file.
